


Method Acting

by kangeiko



Category: Alias, Alias RPF
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-29
Updated: 2009-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor likes Ron just fine. Sloane's another matter entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Method Acting

**Author's Note:**

> fanfic100 Jack Bristow and Arvin Sloane #96 - RPF/FPF. My table is [here](http://kangeiko.livejournal.com/113677.html).

It sounds ridiculous, and he knows it. Worse: it makes him _look_ ridiculous, and, regardless of how long they spent in the theatre business, no-one can truthfully say that they ever enjoy that feeling. Besides which, he has no idea what to say. "Please stop acting; you're making me uncomfortable," isn't going to win any awards. But he is uncomfortable, which makes _Jack_ uncomfortable. Maybe that's the point.

Sloane is outlining something devious and borderline-crazy again, and Ron leans forward, his hand sliding down to rest on the small of Victor's back.

A thin grimace of distaste flits across Jack's face at the familiarity.

*

fin


End file.
